Mitsuhiro Ide (ULTRAMAN)
A veteran of the original SSSP, Ide is a life long friend of Shin and an uncle figure to his son Shinjiro . The tech wizard of the original SSSP team Ide's technological genius is the force behind the creation of the Ultraman Suits that the father and son due use to battle evil aliens. History Shin's teammate from the original SSSP some forty years ago, after Ultraman's last battle with Zetton, Ide and the rest of his team were made of aware of the now amnesiac Shin's previous merger with Ultraman. The team resolved to protects their friend who had fought so hard to protect the Earth from becoming a lab rat for uncouth and xenophobic scientists. It was their decision to keep the SSSP active when the decisions was made to close it down. The team went their separate ways with Shin eventually becoming the minister of defense and Ide becoming the head of SSSP . Ironically it was based in the Giant of Light Memorial, a museum operating out of the old SSSP's base and dedicated to the SSSP and Ultraman's battles. Thirty years after the public dissolution of the SSSP, Shin visited the museum with his young son Shinjiro and met up with Ide. While the two talked Shinjiro accidentally fell of the railing landed a story down. While Ide suggested calling an ambulance Shin, clutching his son, declined and said he would alright. Ide watched with concerned eyes and the two left and young Shinjiro happily waved goodbye. A short time after Ide called Shin to his office, learning of his old friends superhuman strength, he revealed to him the truth of the SSSP's existence. To convince his friend he showed him an unaltered video recording of a Ultra like creature destroying an airplane. The creature's familiar appearance awoke Shin's forgotten memories and Shin learned that he was the only one of the team who didn't know he was Ultraman. The two resolved to fight these new threats with Ide developing a prototype suit based on the legendary giant for Shin to fight in. The dark creature known as Be Mular fell and the two continued to protect the Earth until the learned of the Universal Alliance, a sort of U.N. for all of space. Getting Earth into this intergalactic organization solved several of their problems, no species could invade them and the aliens got rid of all the remaining monster on Earth but it also had unintended consequences. Ide was replaced by Zettonian, the supposed last of his kind called Ed as the leader of the SSSP and several aliens freely migrated to Earth. While most were civil creatures some rampaged and the SSSP had to destroy them and keep their presence hidden from the public. Years later, Shin's son was now a teenager and attacked by the resurrected Bemular who intent on destroying all holders of the Ultraman Factor. While Shin went of to fight Ide followed in cargo helicopter which was used to catch Shinjiro. There Ide explained his father's past and the source of his abilities to him and when the monitors showed that his father was loosing he equipped the boy with the Ultraman Suit. As Shinjiro took over for his father, Ide commented on how much greater his power was than that of his father. As the battle raged on Ide contacted Shinjiro over the suits communication feed and explained to him how to use the Specium Ray function of the suit and rushed to him after the battle was over and he fainted from exhaustion. After the battle Ide and Ai-De were next Shinjiro's bed and were the first things he saw when he woke up. After taking the boy to see his father Ide took him to see the Zettonian who explains to him the situation of the world, the SSSP, the alliance and his father's job as well as asking him to take over. While Shinjiro doesn't immediately agree Ide still acted as his mentor during his test runs of the armor, ordering him to the sight of an accident to save a truck driver. Later on during Shinjiro's fight with Alien Adacic, he watched with Ed as the boy made his declaration and when Ed gave him the order he called Shinjiro and directed him on how to release the limiter in the suit. After the battle Ide examined the bodies of the alien's victims and showed his findings to Edo. Each victim had been tagged with a barcode on the back of their neck and most if not all of them were young men and women. As he gave his findings ide did his best to keep his anger in check. Ide agreed with Edo's statement that there a criminal organization behind the barcodes. Inventions Like his original counterpart, Ide is an inventor and technological genius and no doubt had a hand in several pieces of technology the current SSSP uses. His primary and most important contribution is the Ultraman suits the father and son protagonists use to fight. *Ultraman Suit : Based on their name sake , they exist to provide protection, armanets and improve the strength of bearers of the Ultraman Factor. Trivia *Besides Shin, Ide is the only member from the SSSP's original team seen in the manga. *Before the time skip Ide ran the SSSP but was replaced by Ed, his role is now that of a technological adviser. Category:Manga Category:Human characters Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters Category:Allies